This invention relates generally to athletic apparel, and, more particularly, to a shoulder pad for football players which allows greater flexibility of movement.
The shoulder padding on the inside of conventional shoulder pads is of one-piece construction and extends laterally outwardly from a position adjacent the neck to the outer portion of the shoulders. This severely restricts upward movement of the arms and shoulders. Moreover, shoulder pads have heretofore been unduly bulky and cumbersome and thus have further inhibited mobility. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,177 which shows a prior art shoulder pad on which the present invention is an improvement.